The Legend of Ashitaka
by AnonymousGX
Summary: Link knew he should have left for Hyrule earlier. Now that he returned, the land was warped beyond recognition. What happened? How will he get back?
1. Journey to the Center

**Again, if I owned anything or wanted to make money out of my writings, I wouldn't do it on this site.**

**Anybody speak Japanese and write Romaji? I'll need confimation/clarity. For this chapter, I used a machine translation.**

* * *

It was a grand sunset in Clock Town. It had been ten years since the moon almost fell. Ten years since the young boy in green saved their town. The town was celebrating this anniversary with a fervor. Game costs were down, and decorations galore were up. A statue now stood where they used to erect a tower, silhouetted perfectly in the descending sun. It was of the boy known as the Hero of Carnival. Looking up at the statue was a young man, wearing clothing similar to the statue's. He had scarcely entered from the South entrance to the town, and was admiring the Clock Tower. He knew its purpose in the new Carnival tradition, and was there to complete the performance. That midnight, he was to climb to the top of the Clock Tower and reenact his confrontation of the Skull Kid and battle with Majora, with the help of some actors.

This year, unlike those before, he wasn't looking forward to the festival. The words of the Happy Mask Salesman still rang in his ears, ten years after the crazy guy left for Hyrule. "Shouldn't you be returning home as well?" He hadn't listened, and stayed with Romani at her ranch. She was now in charge of the whole ranch, and doing a splendid job at it with the help of her older sister.

But he now had a feeling of dread. He was gone too long from Hyrule, and felt that something was wrong in his homeland. He knew, deep down in his heart, that tonight was his last performance. After tonight, he was returning home.

Hours later, midnight chimed. While waiting half an hour for the crowd to be seated, Link also waited for the other actors. Soon enough, his 'little self' came, ready to play an Ocarina. He was followed by four men dressed all in red; the giants, ready to catch a paper moon. Then came a puppeteer; ready to pull the strings on Majora and the moon. Finally, showing up late with the Bomber Brigade, the Skull Kid came to play as himself. Ever since Majora left the Skull Kid, he was accepted back into Clock Town, and had made many friends. A few minutes after the Bomber Brigade cheerfully wished him and Link good luck, it was time to put on the play. While the play may remind the Skull Kid of bad times, his participation in the play actually seemed to give him a better standing with the people, reminding them that he wasn't fully responsible for what happened.

First, the Skull Kid went up, bragging about the tricks he played, and made a few kids in the audience laugh. He then announced his plan to drop the moon. The puppeteer then mounted the large paper moon on a huge pole, ready to 'drop'. Little Link then came out, queuing Skull Kid's second monologue. Little Link then played the Ocarina; the Song of the Giants. It was in another key so that they wouldn't get called accidentally. The four men in red came out and caught the moon. Disappointed that his plan failed, the puppeteer switched from the caught moon to the mask Skull Kid was wearing, playing the part of Majora. He then challenged Little Link on the platform, ready for the battle. Then Little Link pulled out his own mask and put it on.

That was Link's queue. When he was younger, an adult played this character. But ever since he turned 17, he was able to do the part of Fierce Deity Link. The Little Link quickly ran down the stairs, and Link came up, audience cheering. The swings of his false sword, timed with a button on the hilt, released streamers of energy which weakened the flying mask. The puppeteer then placed Majora's replica on his chest, becoming the second, then the third form of the battle. Each time, Link beat him with ease, but took a few hits to make the fight seem more intense.

With Majora defeated, the crowd broke into cheers and the fireworks began. After some Chateau Romani was passed around, the party animals soon left for their abodes, hoping to get an hour of sleep before sunrise.

When Link arrived home, Romani was waiting for him, a sad expression on her face. "Today's the day you leave, isn't it?" Shocked at how she knew, he could only nod. "I thought you would. You've been returning to the temples on your many trips, haven't you? You were returning all the items and masks, in case a tested warrior is needed in the future." Link nodded again; that indeed was his plan. All he had left now were some bottles with various potions and a fairy, a strong handmade bow with some arrows, his Hylian shield, the Gilded Sword, and the Fierce Deity Mask since it was too dark and dangerous to leave behind.

Romani then approached Link, just inches away from him. "Ever since I met you, I knew you were different. You didn't know anything about Termina. And your instrument, it was clearly from another land. Can I come with you? I always wanted to see what it was like, outside of this land!" she asked, pleading. Link could do nothing but shake his head. "I see... someone has to take care of this ranch. I was looking forward to it, hoping we could run this ranch together. But now, you're leaving. For your home, and the girl who gave you that ocarina. I wish you could stay," she told him, tears forming in her eyes.

Wishing to comfort his old friend, Link gave her a gentle hug. They embraced, like sister and brother, for a whole minute, him letting her cry her heart out. He too cried a little, regretful that he'd have to leave his closest friend from this world.

When they released each other, Romani handed him a bottle. "Link, takes this. It's Chateau Romani, the best I made this year. Take it with you, to remember me. Promise you wont forget?" Link nodded and raised his hand, making it a vow. He then turned around to leave, only barely catching her last words: "Thank you, Grasshopper..."

Back to Clock town he went, astride Epona. The duo entered the southern door to the Clock Tower, a place he hadn't visited since the Happy Mask Salesman left. Many steps down, and many pillars of earth across, lay the way back to Hyrule. Slowly he went, cautious so he wouldn't fall, and afraid that his feelings of dread were true.

Once he got outside, he knew he was right. Since it was raining, he decided to slip his ears into his hat. But even with the clouds, he could see for miles around. The forest had changed. There were new trees, new grass, even new hills and mountains. The Kokiri Forest and Lost Woods he had known for so long were no more. His time in Termina was ten years, but for Hyrule more time seemed to have passed. But how many years, exactly? Was the change natural, or was the land recovering from a massive attack by Ganon? Afraid for what happened to Zelda, Link decided to head towards where Hyrule Castle used to stand. Even if Zelda was no longer there, her descendants may be able to help him.

Along the way, he saw some little white beings. At first afraid they were dangerous enemies, Link soon saw they were merely curious, and their rattles a way of communication. One, however, looked at him almost crossly. Then, far in the distance, he saw an interesting group of men and a mount, in procession with many more of these white beings. The mount was like an over sized, muscular, brownish-red deer with spiral horns going straight up. Upon it was a man, his hair tied back in a short ponytail, wearing a blue tunic, and had a green sling around his splinted right arm. Another man was injured; wearing a brown tunic, and had a bandaged head and splinted left arm.

The second man was carried by one garbed like a warrior. He wore a red hood with two white stripes, a blue tunic, khaki pants, grayish moccasins, dark blue gloves and socks, a bow across his back, and a sword at his waist. This man reminded Link a lot of himself; he was garbed in a similar manner as this young man and they were about the same age. But the weird thing about these people were their ears. The two men whose ears he could see had them shorter and with a rounded tip.

The warrior saw him, and waved a hand in greeting, carefully so he would not drop the wounded man he was carrying. "Saa Konnichiha. Sore ha notte iru bakkin no umadesu. Kodama shite iru anata no tsu no uchi modesu ka?" he said, a smile on his face. But it wasn't the familiar language Hyrule and Termina used. Did Link get sent to another world instead of Hyrule? "Baai ha sanka suru koto ga deki masu. Watashiha jibun no kokixyouni sorera wo totte i masu," the man said, seeming to gesture both to get him to follow and towards their path.

Link got the basic message and joined them. Seeing how tired the warrior was, Link took the injured man from his back and placed him in front of himself on Epona. Together, they were a little heavy for Epona, but she could make it as long as they didn't have to run. Grateful for the help, the blue warrior led on.

"Hora mi te! Udeha mohaya ga itai! Sore ga chiyu suru hitsuouga ari masu!" The man on the deer said, lifting his splinted arm out of his sling. He winced, however, and quickly put it back in. "ITAI! Iya mada iyasa re nai! Sore ha mada koware te iru!"

But Link was wondering about this place he came to. If this was Hyrule, he needed to know what happened. How long was he gone? What changed the land so much? But if it wasn't, he was determined to help as much as he could before searching for his home. There was evidence that this was Hyrule, if only slight. Link thought he recognized the bite marks of the large White Wolfos on the unconscious man riding with him, and if so, he hoped to help the round-ears with the threat.

* * *

**Does anybody speak/write Japanese Romaji? If so, can you help with this fic?**

**AnonymousGX**


	2. Lady Eboshi

**Sorry this story took so long. I found 9 beta translators for the Romaji portions, but all of them flaked! So I'm using online translators from now on. However, since I don't know how reliable they are, I won't include translations back from whatever the computers spit out at me. For those who can read Japanese/Romaji, feel free to comment on edits and enjoy the extra depth provided for you. For those who don't, it's mostly from the movie with some additions to include Link in the situations.**

**Anybody willing to provide translations (from English to Romaji) for later chapters? I won't need them often, but I feel like they're an important point to making this story believable and full of life.**

* * *

During their trek, Link and the others managed to share each other's names. Link was surprised at how peaceful the forest was. Hyrule was a place where you'd expect to be attacked four or five times a day when traveling off the path. Then again, the white things may have been warding off enemies, or marking the safe path. It wasn't long until they started seeing more daylight. The edge of the forest was near.

Outside the forest, over a grassy hill, Link saw a nightmare. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing but dirt. There were clear signs of a forest in the recent past. But the people who lived there now had cut and burned it down, making sure that they could see dirt all the way around them. The town was on the far side of the lake, on an island close to the shore. It had various large fires burning, and all around it were high walls and many logs forming a pointy barricade. Link was shocked at how drastic the damage was. What was going on?

"Anata ha migino mishiranu hitodatta!" Karouku said. "Watashino ie ha, huroganemachiga aru!"

"Sore ha yousai," Ashitaka said, "dakara fumou da to."

"Watashitachika tetsuno kouzan roudou sha," Karouku replied. "Warewareha Eboshi Gozen no shuuhenni tetsusunawo furui ni kake masu." He then saw a couple men with boats. "Hei! Sore ha, watashiha, Karouku! Watashiwo oboe te i masu ka? Watashiha ushidorasibaa desu!"

"Karouku?" One of them asked. "Hontouni anata desu ka?"

"Sou da yo!" Karouku replied. "Watashitachi no nokke ii? Toki wo ketsujoushi, hontouni kanojo ni ai tai!" With little time wasted, the boatmen got Link and the others into their boats. Before boarding, Link got Epona moving the long way to the town.

As the boats approached the town, people on watchtowers started to notice. Soon before landing, a large group of people streamed out of the front gates. Link noticed their simple garb; were these people poor? He also noticed that every one of them had small round ears, and was glad his ears were hidden under his hat. He didn't want too much attention drawn to himself. Everybody was taking special notice of the two injured men, hurriedly asking them questions, which Karouku had trouble keeping up with.

"Michiwo tsukuru!" a man shouted. Link saw that his clothes were darker, and a little finer. He was also very serious, and pretty buff. Link figured he was either the man in charge, or a head guard.

Karouku saw the glare."Shinpai suru hitsuyouha ari mase n! "Kono otokoha watashitachi no seikatsuwo hozon," he gestured to Ashitaka. "Kare," now gesturing to Link, "Kareha de ki te douyouni tasuke ta."

"Tashika ni, arigatou mishiranu hito," dark-clothes said, before lowering his voice. "Shikashi, nanika ga migini mmie mase n. Anata ha, douyouni, hayakushite kidou suru kinji rare ta moride kaette ki ta! Dono you ni anata ha watashiwo shinjiru wo kitai deki masu..."  


"Karouku? Karouku!" a latecomer said, forcing her way through the crowd to Karouku. She was wearing red with a blue sash. At first glad, red-jumper looked at his leg, then got cross. "Sore ha subarashii desu! Dono you ni sono you na ashide, jibun no taijuu wo hiku?" Karouku made some feeble replies, but they seemed to infuriate her more. "Anata ha shinu shi, modotte kuru! Kono Joutai de ha, sore yori yokaro u daro u baai ha ookami wo tabe te i ta! Tabun, watashiha jissai ni nanika yakunitatsu koto ga dekiru ottowo eru koto ga deki masu. Dark-clothes tried to talk to her, but she turned on him as well. "Aa, you na anata ha kareyori moyoku! Sukunakutomo kareha ookami ni chikai oki ta! Anata no keibi in ha kesshite kiken ha go ha nanimomade!"

She then turned to Link and Ashitaka. At first, Link was scared she'd chew them out as well. However, she calmed down. "Arigatou, mishiranu hito. Watashino ottoha watashiga eru koto ga dekiru besuto wo deki nai baai ga ari masu ga, watashiha karega anzen ga ureshii desu."

"Watashitachi no ryouhoukara anata wo kangei shimasu. Warewareha nanika wo shita to omotta shunkan, machigatte i masu," Ashitaka replied. At first, the lady was surprised, then started laughing. After everybody else joined in, Link thought it'd be safe for him to laugh as well.

"Hei! Baai kareha myuuto ha, naze karehanasukoto ha ari mase n ka?" the lady asked, observing Link's face.

"Kareha watashitachi no gengo wo hanasude ha nai to ommoi masu," Ashitaka told her.

Then, a woman who Link could only call the Mistress appeared. She came with grace and power, wearing a dark blue cloak, baggy pants, and a red shirt with yellow fans. Quickly surveying the scene, Mistress gave a command to the guard, who Link now thought could be her husband. As she spoke, everyone was silent. "Gonza. Watashiha kojin tekini atode mishiranu hitoni kansha shitai to omoi masu. Karouku. Watashiha shazai shitai to omoi masu. Watashiha shinu koto wo nokoshite i nai, anata wo kyuushutsusuru kokoromita hitsuyouga ari masu. Watashino bubun no machigai."

"Sou iu na, ojousama," the girl replied. "Kareha ookina atamawo shutokusuru baai, kareha subete no ue wo aruki masu."

"Watashiha morino naka, kareto ta no hitowo ushiro nokosutame ni atae ta," Mistress replied. "Watashiha watashino hitobito no izure ka wo houki suru beki da ha nai desu."

"Shikashi, anata ga soko ni i nakatta baai subete no hitoga tabe rareru shi, warewareha atarashii ottowo mitsukeru hitsuyouga ari masu!" The girl's reply made all the women laugh. Ashitaka didn't join, so Link stayed silent for this one.

"Kyuujo tai," Mistress turned to Link and Ashitaka, "yoi shokuji no tame no dansei ni sanka shimasu. Atode ai masho u. Gonza ga machi no mawarihyouji sa re masu."

"Watashitachi ha anata no omotenashi wo ari gachi masho u," Ashitaka replied, lowering his face mask. Link now saw that this man was young, and strong for his age. He also had no need to shave, and a well-formed jaw.

"UwaAAAA!" the girl almost squealed, looking him over. "Anata ha, ryouhouno hijou ni hansamu desu!"

"Ochitsui te kudasai," Ashitaka told her, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Wasurenai you ni shiyo u, Karouku ha sugo soko." This got her and the other women laughing. Wanting to be polite, Link laughed as well.

However, his laugh made the other women laugh harder. "Kareha hontouni watashitachi wo rikai shinai to ne!" the girl managed to say between laughs.

Dark-clothes led the way in. Inside the town was order and precision. Each street was straight, wide, and crossed each other perfectly. Each building was tall, but sturdy for wood. There were lookout towers between every building along the wall. Most women had the same clothes, or variations of the same thing. However, one woman stood out to Link. She wore a white shirt, with a certain symbol in black that Link knew all too well. He couldn't keep his surprise in. "That's the Triforce!" he whispered in shock, barely audible.

Ashitaka looked over at Link; he managed to hear it. "You speak the ancient language of my people?" he exclaimed.

"Kareha naniwo ii mashita ka?" Triforce-lady asked.

"Kareha anata no shatsu ni korera no sankakkei ni kyoumi ga atta to omoi masu," Ashitaka answered. "Sore ha nan desu ka?"

"Sore ha, kodai no densetsudesu," Triforce-Lady replied. "Zutto maeni, kodai ougon no chikara, kibou wo ataeru koto ga atta. Tadashi, san tsu no bubun ni bunkatsusa re ta, ichi tsu no sakuhinga ushinaware mashita. Ta no ni tsu ha, yukue fumei no bubun wo hanarete, kie te itta. Dakarakoso, shinboru ha kurro."

Ashitaka nodded, and wanted to tell Link what he learned. However, metal plates started banging in a steady rhythm. It was dinner time, and many people headed for what seemed to be the dinner building. Men unloaded sacks of rice and distributed the food to everybody. The women went first, and ate in the hut to the left. The men went next, and ate to the right. However, the women couldn't leave the two newcomers alone, and peeked in the windows until Ashitaka told them something. After noticing Link's look, Ashitaka translated. "I told them we could visit their ...workplace later. Would you mind going there with me after we meet Lady Eboshi?" Link nodded his agreement, then went back to eating.

Soon the topic, according to Ashitaka, turned to Lady Eboshi. The men were laughing at what happened, but Ashitaka was getting angry and wouldn't translate at first. But when prodded, Ashitaka turned to Link. "Weeks ago, a giant boar attacked our village. A piece of ...metal turned him into a demon. I was ...poisoned by it, and came here to find his past and a cure. They told me Lady Eboshi turned him into that monster, just to ...win the mountain." Link understood that anger. Ganondorf did the same thing to Hyrule; used monsters to bring darkness and his iron fist.

After dinner, Dark-cloak, who Ashitaka called Gonza, took them to Lady Eboshi. She was tapping a piece of metal, then set it down with a please expression before dismissing the nearby workers. "Watashiha anata wo kangei shitai, koko no hitotachi ga, mishiranu hitoga anata wo osore masu. Kareraha, supai, ookamishoujo mataha shuasano to kareno busho no gunno kota ga dekiru to omoi masu. Anata ga koko ni iru riyuu wo oshie te i ta dake mase n ka."

Ashitaka showed Lady Eboshi his arm. It looked like a burn mixed with darkness. Link sniffed; he could smell the darkness, but it wasn't the same familiar scent from Hyrule. Ashitaka then pulled out a ball of metal. "Kore wo ninshikisuru ka? Hore ha, uchigawakara kyodai na inoshishi wo hakai sa re, watashitachi no murawo osotta akuma monsutaa ni kae te shimatta. Watashino murawo hogo sa re, inoshishi ha, sore no tame watashiwo norotta. Chiryouhouga mitsukara nai, watashiha shini masu." Ashitaka turned to Link, "Link, she would like to know why you are here. I will translate for you."

"There is no need for that," Lady Eboshi cut in. "I learned the language of the forest years ago. So, Link, what brings you here?"

Link looked down at his hand. However, just like in Termina, the Triforce of Courage was missing. Link told her that he wanted to learn about the Triforce and the people of that time.

"Ah, the ancient legend. Years ago, the Triforce was a ...wish-granting object. However, an evil man tried to take it, and it ...shattered in three. One piece was taken by the man. The other two pieces were given to a ...princess and a boy. The boy ...vanished, and his piece was lost. According to legend, the other pieces of the Triforce vanished to look for it." Seeing Link's look, Lady Eboshi softened. "I'm sorry, but that's all I know. Maybe a forest spirit will know more; one may be as ancient as that legend."

Link nodded his agreement, and planned to head out first thing in the morning. Lady Eboshi turned back to Ashitaka. "Link knows what he will do. What is your plan?"

"To see with eyes ...clear of hate."

"Eyes clear of hate?" Lady Eboshi laughed, startling Gonza. "This will be interesting. Can you see clearly while I show you my ...secrets to everybody? Ganzo." The guy in the black clothing snapped to attention. "Watashiha watashino ie ni sorera wo tote i masu. Ippou, watashiga okonatte iru, anata ga tantou shite i masu."

As Lady Eboshi led them farther towards the rear of the town, Link looked around. Now that it was night, Link saw many fires burning and releasing black smoke into the sky. One building had a large fire, and the women seemed to be keeping it alive. At the back of the town, two guards stood at either side of a door. Lady Eboshi nodded to them, and they passed through.

In stark contrast to the death behind them, this yard was green, with various beautiful plants properly cared for. "This is my secret ...plant place. No villager dares come in here." Lady Eboshi told them. Across from the garden, men wrapped in bandages guarded the door. At first, Link thought they were Gibdo. However, Lady Eboshi walked past them without trouble, and the two warriors followed.

Inside the home, many bandaged people were at work. Some, Link could see, were missing fingers or even feet. By smell, Link could tell that the people had rotting flesh. They were slowly transforming into death worse than Gibdo! "Eboshi gozen ga hajimari mashita! Saishin raifuru ga okonaware masu!" one of the men said, handing her a wood and metal weapon. By the shape of it, and remembering what Ashitaka showed them, Link guessed that it was a metal ball shooter.

"Kore ha mada onnanoko ni ha omosugi masu. Watashishinrai suru raitaa ni suro yo," Lady Eboshi replied, handing the weapon back. "These men are making new weapons for the women here. My old ones are too ...heavy."

Ashitaka started getting mad again. "First you take the boar's mountain, then make him a demon to attack my village. Now, you make worse weapons! How much more ...anger and pain does ...the world need?" Link could tell he wanted to say more, but his knowledge of the Hylian language was keeping him back.

"Yes, I ...attacked the boar," Lady Eboshi admitted. "And I ...apologize. That stupid pig should have cursed me." In response, Link smelled the darkness, but stronger. Suddenly, Ashitaka's cursed arm started throbbing, then reached for his sword. However, Ashitaka's other hand stopped the sword from being unsheathed. "Does your arm want to kill me?" Lady Eboshi asked.

"If the curse ...will stop, I'll let it," Ashitaka replied. "But it won't stop with you."

"I agree, it will kill us all and not be ...content."

"Ojousama, gosa ha hanashitai to omou," a bandaged man said, laying over another on the ground. Whatever the message, Lady Eboshi immediately turned to the man on the mat, ignoring the threat to her life.

"Anata ga itta koto wakara nai kanou sei ga ari masu," the man began, "shikashi, watashino me ha mada dousa shimasu. Watashino josei ha, shounenno yuuki to tsuyosa wo mi ayamarushinai de kudasai." The man began to wheeze; he was too far gone to function properly. "Ao no wakai otokoha, watashiha, ikari to zetsubouwo shitte i masu. Hansenbyou kanja, sekai niyotte osore rare te ori masu. Ooku ha, watashitachi wo sakeru, watashitachi wo oidashi. Shikashi, Eboshi, watashitachi no sewa ha ningen toshite watashitachi wo mi ta." After another wheezing spasm, he continued. "Anata no udeha noroware mashita. Sekai ha noroware mashita. Shikashi, warewareha mada, ikiru riyuu wo mitsukero hitsuyouga ari masu." After coughing again, the man laid his head down.

"Anata no chie no kotoba wo arigatou," Ashitaka said, his curse finally relaxing. He then turned to Link. "He told me that Lady Eboshi cares for these ...men whose ...skin and bone are falling off. He also said that, even when cursed, we should find ...reasons to live." Link nodded at that wisdom, life isn't living if you do nothing but survive or despair.

"Osoraku anata ha, koudoude sore wo kanjiru baai ha atarashii raifuru nitsuite yori kanjiru ka," the first man said, handing the weapon back to Lady Eboshi. Nodding in agreement, she led them up a ladder to a roof platform overlooking the forest behind the town. Sighting monkeys up the hillside, Lady Eboshi took aim and shot into their midst. "Imaha naniwo omou?" the leper asked her.

" Sore ha yoi pawaa to mokuteki," Lady Eboshi replied. "Shikashi, sore ha mada onnanoko no tame ni omoi..." She noticed the boys' looks. "Don't worry, the monkeys will return. They try to ...plant trees every night, make the forest return. Link, if you want to find out the past, I have nothing more to show you. If you want, you can wait in the ...plant place for Ashitaka."

Not wanting to see such death around him, Link returned to the garden. It was pretty, but the rows of plants confirmed that this piece of the forest was under control. Even worse, the plants were cut, prevented from growing further. Soon, Ashitaka returned. "I have somebody to find in the forest. She is called Princess Mononoke, mononoke hime. Can you help me find her?" Link nodded his agreement. "Don't forget, we ...promised to visit the women at work."

With that reminder, they retraced their footsteps back to the main fire. This time, the women were singing as they worked. After a few lines, a couple women would switch out to take a rest. The outsiders' arrival caused a little stir. Ashitaka turned to Link. "Want to help them?" Link shook his head no. "Alright. Rest well for our ...journey tomorrow. Dekiru dareka wo mitsuke te kudasai Rinku neru basho desu ka?" This caused quite a few girls to squeal. "Kareha beddo, karejishin no senmenshowo konomudaro u to omoi masu." A little disappointed, only one women stepped forward. "This lady will take you to a room and bed. If you want to say thank you, it's arigatou."

The lady led Link to a home near Lady Eboshi's place, on the lake side of the town. Excited over her guest, the lady showed him around the house, ending with a room with a bed and connected outhouse for him. Grateful, Link told her thanks and settled in. Seeing a bolt on the door, and remembering how eager the women seemed, Link decided to lock himself in. Finally alone, Link removed his hat and massaged his ears. After they felt fine, Link realized he hadn't slept in two days and crashed on the bed, falling into a deep sleep immediately.

* * *

**I already put some foreshadowing into this! And yes, Lady Eboshi _had_ to make that joke.**

**Important Review responses:**

**Reishin Amara: Isn't that Romaji?  
RavenThePirate: I explained in the opening note.**

* * *

**AnonymousGX**


	3. The Lady and the Princess

**Sorry I'm taking so long on these! I have an exam each week!**

* * *

A large crash from the other side of the wall startled Link awake. Taking a moment to collect himself, he reached out with his senses. The furnace stench was still strong, but Link could barely smell wolfos. There were shouts coming from the town. It was under attack! Link quickly grabbed his weapons, slipped his shield onto his right arm, and headed for the door. However, in his haste, he forgot he locked it and ran into it. Undoing the bolt, he was able to exit the building.

Outside, the streets were empty. However, Link could see a trail of bodies along the outer wall; something had broken through. Link climbed up to the wall and followed the trail. Soon, he could see action occur near the center of the town, near the large workhouse. Deciding to take the shortcut, Link grabbed some spare rope from the wall supplies, tied it to his arrow, and made a basic zipline. Using his sheath, he safely crossed to the closest roof.

Peering over, Link saw everybody gathered in a dirt courtyard near the building. In the buildings alongside the paths leading to it, armed warriors hid. Along the far sides of the town, men wielding the weapons Lady Eboshi had made hid. Then she stepped into the middle of the crowd, two ladies with a weapon each at her sides. Lady Eboshi called out. "Princess of Beasts, I know you can hear me. You are here to avenge the animals I had killed. Well here I am, with two women. They are here to avenge the men you and your kind killed." Her assistants also spoke up, in their language.

From above the workhouse, silhouetted by the smoke, a lone figure appeared. Link could tell it was female, cloaked in wolfos fur. Her mask was curious, but also like a wild animal. Her arrival caused a stir, warriors prepared to move but remained hidden.

Lower down on the building, Ashitaka appeared. "Princess of the forest! This is a trap! Please return to the forest! Your life is worth more than hers!"

His words were in vain. The figure, who Link figured was Princess Mononoke, raised her knife and charged. Sure enough, the marksman along the sides fired at her. Even with the mask on, however, she noticed them. Link saw her leap over the shots and begin a long roll down the slope. Link was unsure who to help. The Lady and the Princess had a feud, that was clear. But while one was willing to help him learn about the past, yet didn't have much more to give, the other was a mystery. Link settled on joining Ashitaka, and leapt for the main building.

He caught up to him as he threw a log at the approaching townsmen. Ashitaka turned to Link. "We must stop the fighting. She belongs in the woods. Let's take her there." Link agreed to this, and jumped off the building with him. They turned to the shot maiden. Link could tell she was fine. "Are you hurt?" Ashitaka asked, holding out his hand to the girl.

Her response was not as peaceful. Opening her eyes into a mad glare, she slashed at him, forcing him away from her. She then made a mad dash towards the townsmen, easily leaping over them to get to Lady Eboshi. The insistence on violence angered Ashitaka; Link could smell the curse flare up. Too soon, it took a visible, almost tangible form, of dark worms crawling on his arm. "Let us end this fight," Ashitaka told Link.

Ganzo stood in their way, a long sword held out threateningly. However, the sight of Ashitaka's curse made him lose valor. To make sure of that, Ashitaka whispered something to him, bending the sword back with the curse's strength. He then led the way through the crowd, even throwing some people out of the way.

In the center of the crowd, a large clear circle had formed. Lady Eboshi and Princess Mononoke were circling while exchanging. But while the Princess was erratic, desperately charging and swinging, the Lady was calmly evading, blocking, and making precise counter-attacks. It was clear that even though the Princess was using the battlefield, Lady Eboshi was in charge of the fight and would surely win.

Link and Ashitaka strode forward as the women separated, oblivious of any upcoming outside interference. As they charged, Link and Ashitaka strode forward, swords unsheathed. Together, they each intercepted a different girl, Link with the Princess and Ashitaka with Eboshi.

"Naniwo shi te i masu ka?" Eboshi asked, not noticing Link.

"Put away your blade. The girl is in our hands," Ashitaka answered, mindful of Link. While Eboshi and Ashitaka held their clash, Princess Mononoke wasn't. She was trying to dart around Link, who was holding her off with his shield. "Princess of the wolves, we're here to save you from this town," Ashitaka told her.

"Why help her?" Eboshi asked.

"She's... connected to the ancient forest spirits," Ashitaka reminded her. "Both of us need her help."

"If you're worried about that curse mark," Eboshi pulled out a dagger that was almost pin-sized, "I'll cut it off!"

Ashitaka managed to dodge the strike to his head without losing his footing or his grip on their clash. He then punched her stomach, hard. She collapsed onto his shoulder as the crowd gasped. The Princess noticed this, and leapt past the distracted Link. With his free hand, Ashitaka took her out as well. "Shinpai suru hitsuyouha ari mase n. Kanojo ha azen to shi ta dake. Dareka ha, watashikara kanojo wo tsure te kuru."

A couple women stepped forward and took Lady Eboshi from Ashitaka. Ashitaka spoke up again, "Foresuto ni bijinisu wo suru watashitachi to ookamishoujo ni nari masu."

"Watashitachino josei wo kougekisuru, anata ha watashitachi no yuujin de ha nai!" One of the two attendants leveled her weapon angrily. "Idou to watashiga utsu zo!"

Ashitaka stared back, calmly. "Let's go," he whispered, as he turned around. Link was hesitant to turn his back to a weapon, especially one as powerful as that. One of the women exclaimed, startling the attendant and starting the weapon, still aimed for Ashitaka. Moving quickly, Link stepped between them, angling his shield. When the ball of metal came, Link's arms rattled from the force. But he successfully deflected the orb into the ground. Seeing the danger pass, Link followed in Ashitaka's footsteps, shield ready.

The crowd was shocked, not only at how Ashitaka took on Lady Eboshi, but on how much strength was needed to stop the large bullet at near point blank. The fact that his shield was unmarked was also a surprise. As the duo marched through to the main gate, all was silent. As they passed the stables, Link called Epona and Ashitaka Yakul. Draping the Princess over Yakul's back, they continued on their way.

After a minute, they reached the gate. A man that was likely the gatekeeper came up to them. "Oshirase wo watashimasu," Ashitaka told him.

"Watashitachi hinode made monwo hiraku ni ha yurusa re te i mase n," was the reply.

Ignoring him, Ashitaka placed his hands on the gate. "Link, help me." After checking the crowd for any danger, Link joined him, and together, they struggled against the gate.

"Kono geeto wo akero ni ha 10 nin ga kakari masu," the gatekeepr said. "Jibun wo kinchoushi nai de kudasai! Monwo akeru ni ha juubun ni tsuyoi anata..."

Link could smell the curse flare up again. But with it, Ashitaka found new strength, enough for both of them to lift the gate. As soon as they did, two humongous wolfos charged, causing some of the townsmen to react with fear and weapons.

Ashitaka saw them coming. "Your princess is safe! Stay there, and I'll bring her to you!" Luckily, these wolfos understood him, and waited on the other side of the bridge. After Link led their companions through the gate, Ashitaka closed it behind him with a bang. "She is stunned, but will recover soon. We seek knowledge and healing from the forest. May we come with you to your home?"

The wolves growled a bit. After thinking it over, one got in front of the group, the other behind. With this procession, Link and Ashitata left the town of metal, Ashitaka leading Link.

As they rode, Link saw the countryside up close. Around the town, life was prohibited, a stark contrast to what was in Lady Eboshi's yard. The ground was burned, rocks overturned everywhere. Link could see many marks left from digging tools; the people took their metal from the earth, and refused to restore the land. That thought was almost sickening.

While Link and Ashitaka were distracted, Princess Mononoke began to stir. Once she was aware of her surroundings, she was startled to be riding a deer with a man. Reacting rashly, she saw Ashitaka behind her and pushed him off Yakul.

The rear wolfos noticed the hostility. As he passed Ashitaka, he tried to do a pivot turn. Link noticed him; turning Epona sharply, he managed to get himself between the two. However, with the wolfos in hunting mode, both Yakul and Epona got skittish. Without losing focus on the wolfos, Link got off Epona and let her escape the coming fight.

As the wolfos charged for Link, he readied his shield. However, the wolfos wasn't aiming for him at all, and tried to leap over him. Desperate, Link jumped, reaching his shield as high as he could. Thankfully, he managed to hit the beast, knocking it off course. However, it still ran for the fallen Ashitaka. "We do not with to fight! We are not your enemy!" Ashitaka insisted in vain.

As Link tried to intercept the beast again, the second wolfos charged for him. Link tried to block it while pulling out his sword, but it was a bit late. Using all its weight and speed, the wolfos managed to knock Link onto his back. By that time, the other wolfos was on Ashitaka, who refused to defend himself with a weapon. Now in a desperate situation, Link tried to hold the beast off him. But it inched forward, so its chest was on the shield. Its neck and head free, it struck.

"No!" a voice commanded. The wolfos on him was just quick enough to react to not bite down, but did shuffle his hat. "Leave them alone, they're mine!" It was the princess, managing to safely dismount Yakul, who fled a short distance from the wolves. She looked down at Link, "Keep this one down. I wish to speak with the other."

As Link's wolfos held his position with a growl, she strode to Ashitaka. He was bit in the head, and was thrashed around. Disoriented and wounded, all he could do was remain lying on the ground. Moving quickly, she took his sword from him, and leveled it at him. "Why did you two interfere with our fight!? I was about to kill her!"

"Even if you killed her, the village would kill you," Ashitaka answered. "I couldn't let that happen?"

"Did it look like I feared death?" she snapped at him. "You humans have been destroying the forest! I'll do anything, even die, to be rid of you!"

"I knew that... ever since I first saw you," Ashitaka was surprisingly calm, even though he was losing a lot of blood.

"Then why did you two stop me!?" She lowered the sword to rest on his neck. Link tried to get up, but the wolfos gave a warning growl. "That woman is evil. I won't rest until I kill her!"

Ashitaka was now struggling to speak. "No... you deserve... to live..."

"Enough!" The Princess raised the sword, ready to stab.

Ashitaka looked up, regret in his eyes. "You're... beautiful..." was all he managed to say before he passed out.

Those two words startled the princess. Dropping the sword by her side, she scrambled back, away from Ashitaka. Link didn't get why she reacted so harshly, it was almost as if she were afraid of a human liking her.

"San, may we eat him now?" the wolfos by her side asked, surprising Link.

She, now known as San, gazed down at Ashitaka. "... No, you may not."

The one on top of Link was hungry as well. "What about this one?"

"... Let him up. I want to talk to him."

As he got up, his hat slid, falling off. Quickly, he managed to catch it, but they already saw. "His ears!" one of the wolfos cried.

"What about..." San then noticed. "... wolf-like..."

"He's one of the ancient people!" the other wolfos identified Link. "That other one said you both were seeking knowledge and healing. Do you seek knowledge about your people?"

Link nodded his affirmation.

"Come with us," one of the wolfos said.

"You're going to trust him?" San was surprised, and a bit angry.

"He's a friend to the forest, and isn't human," was the answer.

From behind San, Link saw something whiz through the air. With a gasp, he ran for her. Mistrusting, San jumped out of his way. Regargless, Link raised his shield and blocked it. Hopefully, she'd understand what his intent was. Looking beyond her, he saw a bunch of animals hunched along the rocks. A wolfos identified them. "The ape tribe is back!" he growled. "How dare you disrespect the Wolf Clan!"

"What do you want?" San yelled over.

"Give us the humans," several apes said, echoing each other. They were throwing scattered branches and stones, but their aim was poor.

"Why do you want the humans?" San asked.

"If we eat his flesh, we shall gain his strength."

"That will make you worse than humans!" San growled. "I know that they are killing seeds, but we can't fight them that way!"

"Give us the humans," they repeated, starting to throw even more stones and sticks.

"The human and the one of the ancient race are under our protection for now," one wolf declared.

"Leave, before you are found by my fangs!" The other wolf howled a hunting call and leapt at the apes, scattering them. His brother joined the chase.

As they had their fun, Link explained to San what they did with the town. Once they returned, San had heard everything. "They shot him, for protecting me and knocking out that woman... Link, thank you, for helping him. I'm still mad that she didn't die, but at least I get another chance to finish her." She then turned to the wolves. "Brothers, Ashitaka is our guest, and my protector, yet we injured him. Let us take him to the Forest Spirit for healing."

Both seemed to agree with her. "May we eat that deer and horse?" one asked.

Hearing Epona's life on the line, Link pulled out his sword. San noticed. "No, you may not." Satisfied, Link sheathed it. "Link, I'll take you to my mother. She may know the answers to your questions."

* * *

**And that's a chapter!**

**Important Review Responses: ... none?**

* * *

**Next up, a chapter for Pokemon at the Chunin Exams. **

**AnonymousGX**


	4. Legends Past and Angry Boars

As they journeyed, Link continued trying to find familiar landmarks from Hyrule. However, nothing was as he remembered. Deep in the forest, moss started to form on the trees. In them, little white beings played, some curious to the procession. It was here that San stopped, checking on Ashitaka, still prone on Yakul's back. "This is the sacred realm of the Forest Spirit. It's forbidden for outsiders to venture farther, unless they are invited with great need." She turned to Link. "You may come with us, if you want. Once I have appealed to the Forest Spirit, I'll take you to my mother's den. She may have the answers you're looking for. Or you can head there now, with my brothers."

Link reached out with his senses. Easily felt was the tranquility and thriving life. It also had a feeling of sacred air, similar to those brief moments in his life when he felt the Sacred Realm of the Goddesses. Out of respect, Link pulled on Epona's reins, taking a couple steps back.

San understood, and went on with Ashitaka and Yakul. Her wolf brothers took positions both in front of and behind Link. However, he could tell by their manner that they were guarding Link, rather than guarding the forest from him. As they ran, they wouldn't speak, and Link had nothing to say to them.

They left a short distance from the sacred place, heading for the mountain. Over a dry riverbed, with many boulders, a large cave stood. At its entrance, a white wolf, easily large enough to swallow a man whole with no bite marks, rested. Her ears perked up, then swiveled back when she saw the procession. "My children, why did you bring that, human, to our home!?" She growled human like it was a cursed thing.

"He is one of the ancient race," a wolf brother answered.

"He seeks knowledge of his people," the other added.

"One of the ancient race?" the mother's interest let her gaze on Link's ears. "Very well. Come inside." As she turned, Link saw her tail had split in two, a sign of great age. Removing Epona's saddle and bridle, he let her loose and took the stuff inside.

Inside the cave, a brother offered him basic bedding; they likely learned to make it for San. As Link sat, so did the mother. "My name is Moro. While I am not from the ancient time, my grandmother passed down the knowledge of what occurred."

Her sons also sat eagerly. Apparently, this knowledge wasn't fully given to them yet. "Many eons ago, there was a kingdom of the ancient people. They named themselves after their favorite Goddess, Hylia. These Hylians were a small people, easily surrounded by their neighbors, including the numerous humans." She still pronounced that last word like a curse. "They ruled their land for many generations. Then, one of their neighbors, the King of Women, came to their land. The Hylian princess believed him to be evil, but had no proof and no ally. The Hylian King welcomed him, and was betrayed.

"The King of Women killed the Hylian King, banished the princess with her few guards and allies, and sought the sacred item of the royal family, hidden in the land of the Goddesses. He found it, but unleashed a curse upon the land of Hyrule. All the people, including he, were transformed into beasts and creatures. All, except for the banished princess and her allies. She returned with the humans, defeated the King of Women, and hid the sacred item.

"But her kingdom was lost. Unwelcomed by the creatures who now lived in that land, the humans left. In shame, the princess returned to her land of banishment. The creatures that lived there claimed the land, lived long lives, and had children. That is the tale of the Ancient People."

One of the brothers thought for a moment. "So... are we descendants of the Hylians, cursed to be wolves?"

"I am not sure..." Moro admitted. "There were other people who lived with the Hylians. We could be one of their descendants. But that doesn't matter now. We were born wolves, so we are wolves." Moro turned to Link. "Please keep this secret from my daughter San. It would not be good for her to learn this truth, the way she is now."

Link nodded his agreement. Moro turned to lay down. "I will take you to see the Forest Spirit tomorrow. It is said to be as old as the Hylians. Perhaps you may learn something more then."

Link sat to ponder over what he learned. The Hylian people were no more, unless they found a place to live outside of Hyrule. Those who remained, like Moro and her sons, were intelligent beasts. Zelda was gone, her descendants lost. Things seemed hopeless for Link. He was searching for a connection to his past. But now, it was eons away, and nobody who recalled it could help. His last chance was the Forest Spirit.

After a few minutes, San entered the cave. Wary of Link's presence, she moved to be on the other side of her mother. Concerned, Link walked around Moro to look over there. San was laying on the bare ground, and glared at him. "What do you want?"

Link stepped away, and went to his saddle. Grabbing a couple things, he went back to San. "I said, what do you want!"

Moro looked up at the outcry, but soon settled down. In Link's hands were a simple bedding pad and thick blanket. While not luxurious, they were better than the cold stone floor or the bedding Link took from her. He spread the pad out, lay the blanket on top, turning a corner over, then stepped back.

"... For me?" San understood. She gingerly climbed in, never taking her eyes off Link. After shifting around to get comfortable, she whispered, "Thanks."

Returning to the other side, Link lay down on the makeshift bed. While uncomfortable, Link still didn't have a proper rest for awhile. Soon, he was asleep.

In his dreams, it started with a memory. Ganon was defeated by his older self, and Zelda returned him to the past. As they returned seven years into the past, Link was happy to be in his younger body, even if it didn't feel the same. He was ready to stop Ganon in the past, and maybe have a relationship with Zelda. Then, without warning, Navi left. Shocked and afraid of being alone, Link ran out of the Temple of Time. Looking around, he thought he saw her glimmer heading back to Kokiri Forest. Without taking a glance at Hyrule castle, Link ran after his old friend, pausing to get Epona from Malon. At Kokiri village, nobody had seen her, so he turned to the Lost Woods.

Then his dream shifted back to Hyrule Field. Zelda appeared. She was riding out of her castle, escorted by a couple knights. Behind her, smoke swept over the Kingdom as a giant Ganon burned the town. He then turned to the Temple of Time. Blasting it several times with Darkness, it crumbled and erupted, a greater Darkness engulfing the land. Ganon became a giant bipedal creature, while some Hylians began to distort before fading out of Link's sight. Terror, hatred, and darkness loomed over Hyrule, choking out all light.

The creature that was Ganon then turned to Link, laughing. Its voice was still familiar. "You weren't there to warn them! You had to find your precious fairy first! Was she worth more to you than Hyrule? Than your princess?!" His laugh became distorted, more like a roar, as he strode towards Link. His arm coated in Darkness, he aimed for Link, the roars becoming greater.

Link then woke in cold sweat. The sun had already risen. Moro looked towards it, wincing on her leg. "The Forest Spirit, if it smiled on San's protector, will soon heal him." Moro turned to Link. "San already left to check on him. Let's join her, then ask for the Forest Spirit's guidance."

Walking slowly, Moro led the way. Protective of their mother, her sons circled. Giving Epona a rest, Link walked beside her and Moro, the saddle loose on her back. "I see you care greatly for your horse. You are a good man," Moro noted once. The rest of the trip was silent.

At the place of the Forest Spirit, Link stopped. That sacred feeling was stronger during the day, and Link wasn't sure if he was supposed to be there. However, another thing gave him pause. Even the wolves noticed. "The boar tribes are back," Moro growled.

Link looked at her, expecting an explanation. She turned to him. "The boars are dumb, and thick headed. They will go to war, even if they knew every last one of them would die without any harm to their enemies."

Worried about Ashitaka's safety, Link decided to go with them. The land of the Forest Spirit was calm, even the white beings dared not rattle. Along the shore, Ashitaka rested, San helping him eat. Link was pretty sure one of her brothers laughed and the other growled at that sight. But San stopped quickly, as large boars approached. Many of them squealed nonstop. Moro stepped forward, doing her best to hide her injury. "Why have you come? Return to your mountain."

"We have come to kill the humans and protect the forest!" A larger boar said; their leader. "What are humans doing here, in the realm of the Forest Spirit?!"

"Humans are everywhere, including on your mountain," Moro replied. "If they see your mountain abandoned, they will take it from you. I suggest you return. The girl is San; my daughter. This boy is Link; one of the ancient race."

"You lie!" the boar squealed. "The ancient race are vanished!"

In response, Link pulled back his cap, exposing his ears. The squeals stopped for a moment, as they realized the truth. "That does not excuse the third. What is that human doing here?!" The boars began screaming again.

San answered this time, standing partway between Ashitaka and the two animal tribes. "He had risked his life against the humans to save mine, and we almost killed him for it! He is not our enemy, and this is our way of apology!"

That set the boars off. "The Forest Spirit saved him?! A human! Why wouldn't the Forest Spirit save Nago?! He was a guardian of this forest! Greater than this human!"

"We do not command the Forest Spirit," Moro answered. "We cannot choose who can be saved, and who should die. But one must come to the Forest Spirit to be healed. Even now, I suffer the same fate as Nago; a poison human bullet to my chest. Nago ran to his death, while I remain here to die."

As San ran to her mother, the boars got antsy. Fearing a charge, Link pulled out his sword and shield. "You lie!" the boar leader roared. "Nago would not run from anything! You wolves must have eaten him!"

Right before any boar could run, Ashitaka spoke up, respectfully and slow, to make sure he was using the right words. "Gods of the Mountains, here my words and understand. The wolf tribe speaks the truth. Nago ran far to the East, and attacked my village. At that time, he was a demon; a spider-like being covered in ...writhing dark worms. He attacked, and I was the one who killed him. In return, he cursed me. For proof, look at my hand, where he touched me."

As Ashitaka lifted his arm, freeing it of coverings, the boars quieted down. As Ashitaka continued, a large white boar approached from the back, "I came here to seek healing from the Forest Spirit. While the wounds from the wolf brothers were healed, this curse remains. It will eat my soul, then kill me."

San gasped at the curse and its effects. She now understood Ashitaka a little more, and her begrudging respect became something more. She then saw the white boar. All the other boars, including who Link before thought was the leader, became still quiet. This white giant must have been their everything. With this calm, Link put away the sword, but kept his shield out. Moro spoke up, a smile in her voice. "Okkoto. Finally; a boar who can be reasoned with."

As Okkoto approached Ashitaka, San stepped in the way, forgetting her mother's words. "Lord Okkoto! Please, do not eat him!"

"You are Moro's daughter. Dear child," Okkoto sounded like a wise grandfather, "that was not my intent." He never turned to her, his eyes misty white and crying caked mud.

"You're blind," San understood, and stepped out of the way.

Okkoto moved his snout to be above Ashitaka, who lifted his arm to within a hair's length away. After taking a few deep smells, Okkoto stepped back, looking down towards where Ashitaka was. "I believe you. I am ashamed that such a demon could come from our tribe. We forgive you for killing the demon, and let you live."

"Lord Okkoto, please grant me this," Ashitaka asked, "this curse came from a former member of your tribe. Do your people have a way to remove it?"

Okkoto didn't answer him. "Our thanks only extends to your life now. If you come before us again, we will kill you for killing Nago."

"Link is seeking knowledge of the ancient people," Moro spoke up. "Do you have any wisdom to help him on his quest?"

Okkoto turned to about where Link was, sniffing him out. "... No. We know only as much as your tribe. We will return to the forest, to defeat the humans."

"You can't win against them," Moro warned. "They have guns and traps. They will kill many of you."

"Moro, look at us," Okkoto said. "Our tribe grows small, and stupid. In little time, we will become nothing but food for the humans. If we don't fight now, our tribe will die."

"So you will hasten to your death," Moro understood. "That will make things easier for the humans."

"But it will be a battle they'll never forget," Okkoto promised. "Link of the ancient people. You may find clues to your past on our mountain, less than a day's journey from here. Join us for our fight, and we will let you explore our land. Or you can stay with the wolf tribe, and appeal to the Forest Spirit." He turned around. "We will attack in two days time. You may join us any time before the battle."

Soon, the boars all left the sacred place. Turning towards the water, San gasped. "The Forest Spirit..."

Link turned as well. The creature before him was a strange one at that. Its face was almost human, but had some baboon in it. Adorning its head was a crown of deer-like horns. The body was like a horse, with thick bear hide. Its feet were bird-like. This creature, the Forest Spirit, stared at Link. After a few moments, the creature began to run at them. Afraid of an attack, but respecting its land, Link braced himself with his shield.

A couple paces away, the creature stopped, staring at Link. It then lowered its head to the ground. Life began to spring up, new tree sprouts growing rapidly. Then, they started to twist and grow into one. It soon became a shape Link recognized. Shocked, Link realized what it was trying to tell him. He picked it up, and did what he remembered, from a time long ago...

* * *

**Historic Chapter 1 of 2 completed! Further elaboration will occur in the next chapter, then we'll get to the fun part!**

**Important Review Responses: ... None? If these stories aren't doing as good as I hoped, I may not have the encouragement needed to continue _Sage Mode and Magic_...**

* * *

**AnonymousGX**


	5. Legends Present and Allied Boars

Blowing into the object, Link found that it was tuned well. Adjusting his fingering on the freshly crafted ocarina, Link played the first song he ever learned; the one taught to him by his friend Saria. As he played, the wolves listened in silence, watching him. The boars had completely left; not one witnessed the melody. Ashitaka was resting, but seemed at peace with such a joy-filled tune. San was watching with interest; she had no idea that the ancient people, so similar to humans, had something that could produce such a sweet sound.

As the song finished, a familiar glow surrounded Link, and he felt himself ascending. Once he touched ground again, he saw that he was in the Chamber of Sages, on an outlying platform.

Waiting for a sage to appear, Link knew his gut feeling was true. Slowly, the beast, the Forest Spirit, rose up. But it stood in the middle of the Sage platform.

Then, the medallions of the sages began to leave the Spirit's body, returning to their assigned locations. First was the Fire Medallion. It was followed by the Water Medallion, each one appearing once the other was in place. Third was the Spirit Medallion. Fourth was the Shadow Medallion. Fifth was the Light Medallion. And finally, the Forest Medallion appeared, completing the circle.

Together, they began to glow, their energies reacting in harmony with one another. The rainbow of colors lit up the area around them, creating a scene that Link glimpsed in his dreams.

The platforms were floating above Hyrule field. Ganondorf's forces were fighting the other Hylian races, defending Castle Town. Said town was covered in Darkness, flames creeping out of several houses. The Gerudo and various monsters were holding the line, but several of the new Sages were leading the forces, armed and dangerous, clearing paths for their forces to get through. There was Ruto, slashing with her fins and using water magic to strike randomly or create large water bubbles. To her left, wielding the Goron Hammer and using both natural and fire-powered attacks, Darunia powered through armored foes. Wielding a butcher knife of a blade, Impa was mowing through Stalfos, whatever survived was blinded for her forces to overcome. Moving gracefully, Nabooru used a decent sized sword to dance throughout the battle and strike quickly. Even Rauru was there, using a magic tome to control the shape of the battlefield. Flitting behind them all, Saria commanded shiny bugs and leaf tornadoes, further clearing the way for the following forces. Finally, a fully grown Zelda was at the front and center of the fight, wielding a rapier and using Light Arrows at will. Each Sage was attended by a master knight, who covered their Sage's rear.

Slowly, the Sages and their guards made their way past the bulk of Ganondorf's forces, and penetrated Castle Town. Shifting, the Hylian forces began to defend Castle Town, preventing any of Ganondorf's allies from retaking it. Seeing that nobody was following, Saria began to breath heavily, and flopped onto a crisp bench.

"Saria." It was Impa, moving to stand over the prone girl. "Get up. We haven't won yet."

"Impa," Zelda spoke calmly, laying a hand on her guardian's shoulder, "if we want to win this war, we need every Sage to be at full strength. Let Saria rest. We move out as soon as she's refreshed."

"Yes, your grace," Impa immediately stepped away from the girl, relaying the orders to everyone.

The knights circled the town square, covering the most places where enemies could attack from. Ever ready, Darunia set his hammer down and began doing push-ups. "No way am I going to be lazy during a break!" Nabooru and Impa joined him, doing their own exercise routines. Ruto looked at the water fountain, and saw that it was broken and dried up. Pouting, she sat cross legged in the bowl. Rauru found a decent stone to use as a seat and sat there, a ways away from the group.

"I'm sorry about Impa," Zelda apologized to the child. "It's been awhile since she dealt with someone so young."

"Miss Zelda?" Saria spoke up.

"Yes?" Zelda sat down next to her.

"I know that I'm a Sage," Saria said, "but why did you want me? Did you recognize me?"

"When I was young," Zelda said, looking towards her destroyed home, "I had a dream. Dark clouds gathered over Hyrule. Then a light pierced through and drove away the darkness. Inside the light, I saw a faint figure. It was a child in green, holding a green stone, accompanied by a fairy."

Saria looked up to her fairy companion. "You think that was me?"

"It could be," Zelda mused. "There was another child wearing green who came to me. However, he had neither a fairy, nor a green stone. He warned me about Ganondorf, then asked me for the Ocarina of Time, promising to return it."

"Who was it?" Saria asked.

"He said his name was Link," Zelda remembered.

"Link!" Saria jumped up, "he's my friend!"

"Really?" Zelda was surprised. She let Saria gush about Link; things that made the Link watching both laugh and flush red with embarrassment.

After smiling at one particularly humiliating story about him and Mido, Zelda got back on topic. "However, Link wasn't here to stop Ganondorf, so he wasn't the one. But you, of all the Kokiri, you were chosen to be a Sage, and received that medallion and a fairy."

Saria looked down at her hand, where she wielded the Forest Medallion. "I don't know what to do... what if I'm not the one? What if I mess up?"

"Don't worry," Zelda hugged the girl. "Just be yourself. You will be the one to save us all."

After a moment, Saria returned the hug. "Thank you, Miss Zelda. I'm ready now."

"Sages!" Zelda spoke up. "Knights of Hyrule! Up ahead sits Ganondorf, the Demon King! He has driven us from our homes, destroyed the people we love, and even now seeks to extend his wrath upon the world! He has even entered the Sacred Realm and taken the Triforce of Power!

"But don't despair. We have with us the Triforce of Wisdom!" Zelda held up her hand, revealing the Triforce on its back. "And we have the Seven Sages! Together, we will take back the Triforce of Power! We will take back our lands! And we will take back our homes!

"Ganondorf is likely expecting our attack. Let him. We will take his raised seat, and raze it down!"

The Knights of Hyrule cheered at that speech. Soon, everybody was moving out, heading out of Castle Town.

At the bridge, Ganondorf stood, waiting. "Hello, Sages. Long have I expected you to come, to try and oppose my might. But it is too late. I have the Triforce of Power!" Brandishing his hand, the glow was almost blinding. "And I had the time to master it. Behold, I'll awaken my real true Power!" Floating into the air, Ganondorf transformed, becoming a beast even greater than the one Link fought in the future.

The beast rose up on its rear legs, roaring "I. Am... Ganon!" It then struck down, a shockwave causing several of the party to stumble. Ganon then charged, easily knocking down and injuring many. Only Rauru and Saria were outside of his rampage. But Zelda was in the center, and was hurt badly.

Rauru got Zelda's attention. "He's too strong for us to beat like this!"

Impa heard him as she retrieved Zelda. "Is there a way to drain him of his power?"

Rauru answered, "No! It is coming from the Triforce of Power. Even when facing us, the Seven Sages and the Triforce of Wisdom, we aren't strong enough individually to stop him."

Zelda considered their options. "What if we combined our power into one person?"

Rauru thought it over. "All the Sages as one... He or she would also need the Triforce of Wisdom. Maybe then, we can draw out the Triforce of Power from him. But that person would have to guard both pieces of the Triforce until the end of his life, or else Ganon can retake them."

Impa helped Zelda up. "You Highness, I volunteer for this burden."

Zelda shook her head. "No. Saria."

"Me?" Saria asked, not quite sure what was happening.

"We're going to give you all our power," Zelda told her. "Use it to take back the Triforce of Power."

"I... I can't..." Saria was afraid.

"Yes, you can," Zelda reassured her. "As a Kokiri, an immortal child, you will never die. You can guard the Triforce until the end of time. Saria, please, you're the only one who can do this. This is why I saw you in my vision."

Saria was nervous, but stiffed up her lip. "Okay... I'll do it."

"Knights of Hyrule!" Zelda cried out. "Hold off that beast while we prepare!"

These masterful knights got to work, their attacks merely annoying the behemoth. But their work succeeded in distracting Ganon. Slowly, the Sages gathered their power, their Medallions, and bestowed them onto Saria. Each one gave so much, they fell unconscious one by one. Finally, Zelda transferred her Triforce of Wisdom. "All of Hyrule rests with you," were her final words.

Standing up, Saria advanced towards the beast, who was finally defeating each knight. Waving her hand, the earth quaked, creating a small crater to ensnare the beast. The crater filled with quicksand, binding its limbs. Then vines erupted out, wrapping around and pining Ganon's head. Water collected on its face to smother it, while fire sparked on its tail.

Reacting frantically, the beast struggled with its nature confinement, getting enough energy to send off a spark of dark power at the girl. Saria countered by manipulating the darkness away from her. Closing in on its face, she held up her hand. The blinding power of Rauru was empowered by the Triforce in her hand, and she turned it against the beast. Slowly, but surely, no matter how Ganon struggled, the Triforce of Power abandoned him, summoned by its new protector.

With the source of strength taken, Ganon roared, then faded into black. Gradually, the dark beast shrunk, then faded into nothingness.

As the scene faded, Link turned back to the Forest Spirit and gasped. In a spiritual form, Saria stepped out of it. "Hello there, Link."

Overjoyed, Link almost forgot that there was a large gap between him and her. Saria noticed him stumble on the edge and giggled. "You're still the same silly boy I knew. But I'm surprised you came back after all this time."

Link was so shocked, he had no idea what to say. "Ever since that battle, I've been trying to control the Triforce of Power. However, even now, it still has some of Ganondorf's darkness tainting it. This darkness transformed me into the creature you see during the day, and into something more during the night." Saria seemed a little sad. "After the battle, the Darkness in the Sacred Realm began to taint the people who lived there, transforming them into beasts. They turned on Zelda, not trusting her to lead. Without the blessings of the Seventh Sage, and the Triforce of Wisdom, even Zelda doubted herself. She stepped down and left Hyrule.

"But before she did, she told me that whenever evil emerges in Hyrule, a hero and a princess is reincarnated to save them. The two would each wield a piece of the Triforce. She showed me a portrait of several heroes, and I recognized you as each one. I've been watching all this time, and started to sense a growing darkness in recent years. As it began, Moro adopted a human child. I sensed that she was to be one of the two Triforce wielders, and gave her my blessing.

"This morning, that human boy was there, waiting for healing. At first, I began to heal him, since I sensed that he could be worthy. But then I sensed a third person, and stopped. I was afraid that he, or San, or this third person could be false. That he, Ashitaka, could be the one to wield Power, and corrupt this land. So I didn't remove his curse."

The walls of the room began to grow dark, then crack. "I'm sorry Link, but our time in this realm is short. Ganondorf's darkness still taints the Sacred Realm, and I can't hold it off much longer. We must now return."

Without another word, Saria warped them back to her home. Finally unrestrained by borders, Link dropped the ocarina the Forest Spirit made and hugged her.

"He dares..." one of Moro's children growled.

"Silence!" Moro barked at him. The Forest Spirit, Saria, had accepted the hug, and did her best in her deer-like form to return it. As Link stepped away, Moro spoke up, "I do not know what you saw, or learned. But the Forest Spirit holds you in high regard. You may travel through our lands as you please." Moro, wincing, gave a bow, which was quickly adopted by her sons. San took a moment to understand what was going on, but joined them on the ground.

As Moro straightened up, she turned to the west. "The boars will likely make camp in that direction as they prepare for war. If you wish to join their cause, my son will escort you to them."

Picking up the ocarina Saria gave him, Link summoned his horse, which had fled at the sight of the angry boars. He then rode out, heading for the boar encampment. Along the way, various white creatures appeared, watching him leave. One of them was familiar from before; hands on its hips and pouting. Link suddenly realized what happened to the Kokiri when the Sacred Realm was leaking Ganon's dark , Link was given a tense welcome by the smaller boars.

Then Okkoto stepped forward and sniffed Link and Epona. "I am glad you chose to come at this time. We still have two days before our numbers are sufficient. With a horse like that, you can reach our mountain and return within the same day."

One of the boars stepped forward and squealed; Link was unable to understand. "He is of the Ancient Race, and is an ally in our fight against the humans. He may visit our mountain, as long as he returns by sundown tomorrow. You are to escort him there and back."

That boar squealed in protest, until Okkoto roared back. Cowed, it went to the edge of the clearing. "Follow her. She will take you straight to our mountain, help you find food and water, and bring you back. Stay too long, or injure any of the young we left behind, and she will eat you."

Thankful, Link bowed before turning Epona after the boar. She led them mostly North, towards a particularly jugged mountain. It was a disaster. It looked like the land was forced to change too abruptly, then didn't have time to heal.

As they ascended, Link saw many boar burrows. In interest, some poked their heads out and squealed. However, Link's guide kept him safe, likely explaining his presence. Once they were above the homes, his guide marked a spot, gave a unique squeal, and left. Link believed he understood; when he heard that sound, it was time for him to return to that location.

Climbing up the mountain, Link tried to figure out why Okkoto said there could be a clue as to his history. Nothing seemed familiar, not even the surrounding land. Frustrated, Link descended to find food, hunting with his arrows. By luck, he caught some small prey, birds and rabbits, as well as found a clean spring.

Near sunset, Link heard his guide's call and returned to the mountain. In gratitude, Link gave her one of his spare birds. The boar took it, and guided Link into her burrow.

To his surprise, it wasn't a burrow, but a large community. While each hole led to a boar's home, they were all inter-connected inside the mountain. Using some magic to make a Fire Arrow, then a torch, Link decided to explore these tunnels, his guide following.

After several twists, turns, and a couple dead ends, Link reached something interesting. The tunnel suddenly descended, then opened up into a large chamber. It had stone walls on two exposed sides; Link was inside a building. The room seemed to be circular, with an elevated platform in the middle. Suddenly, Link recognized it; Zelda's garden! He was surprised it managed to survive. Maybe Ganon was only altering the front and center of Hyrule Castle, and the rest had not yet been destroyed. Flashing back, Link dug at one of the dirt walls, eventually revealing a crack in the wall behind it. While parts of the palace were destroyed in age and altered by Ganon, the throne room was still accessible. Looking around, Link realized just how old Saria was; how long it had been since she last saw him. That thought saddened him.

Remembering the basic layout, Link decided to look for the Temple of Time next. However, the tunnels weren't straight, and Link quickly got lost. Turning to his guide, he was led to an empty burrow, large enough for him to bring Epona in and for them both to rest.

Sleep that night wasn't easy for Link. He was haunted by dreams and nightmares that seemed to blend with real life. He saw Saria as the Forest Spirit get shot by one of the human weapons. She turned green, and was joined by a blue figure. Together, they said "You are not the one this time." He saw Zelda in the past, caring for Saria as much as she did for him, but like a mother. Zelda turned to him and said "Who are you?" He heard Ganon's wild form bellow out threats, which became boar squeals.

The boar squeals continued after he woke up. Remembering where he was, Link hunted some more food for himself and his host, then continued searching for the Temple of Time. However, his luck didn't come though, and Link always forgot where he was in relation to Hyrule Castle.

All too soon, the boar took him back to Okkoto and the upcoming battle. "Link," Okkoto called him by name, "I was told you found an ancient place. Did you learn what you needed?"

Link nodded, then remembered Okkoto was blind, and gave a happy grunt. "I see," Okkoto answered. "Sleep well, one of the Ancient Race. Tomorrow, we go to battle."

* * *

**Who saw that coming?**

**Important Review Responses:**

**Ultima-owner: Not this time!  
Guest: Was it too much in Wind Waker? Or did it add to the sense of ages within the Zelda Universe? That's the effect I was going for.  
AthaulfVIII: Thanks!**

* * *

**Next time, to battle!**

**AnonymousGX**


	6. Suicide Mission

**I'm sorry I didn't update anything in a long time. This term of college was killing me. I started this back in May, but didn't get around to finishing until now.**

**As I began writing this chapter, I had absolutely ****_no idea _****how to proceed. The rest of the story, I have planned out. But the specifics to the actual war...**

**So I let my fingers do the writing, working purely on in-the-moment inspiration. This entire chapter was entirely improv writing with minor grammar changes. I had to learn that trick fast, writing improv essays for my various college finals last week...**

* * *

The next morning was one of hustling. As Link found a stream to bathe in, the boars were busy making muddy war paint to cover their entire bodies. Link checked his arrow count; he didn't have many to spare. Meanwhile, various boars started rubbing their tusks against rocks, attempting to sharpen them.

While preparations were going on, Link saw movement in the bushes. Reacting quickly, Link grabbed an arrow and notched it, aiming for the intruder.

A figure stepped out, revealing herself as San, riding one brother wolf and leading the other. Link returned his arrow to its sheath, letting her come in closer.

But she stayed against the edge of the clearing. "I've come to join the boars. Where is Okkoto?"

Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time, playing Epona's Song. With a whinny, she answered and ran to him. Mounting her, Link turned and led her to Okkoto.

As they approached, the old boar sniffed. "Ah, the three children of Moro. Have you come to join us?"

"Lord Okkoto, the Moro tribe fights with you," San answered. "We have watched the humans prepare for battle, and have news."

"Speak, child," Okkoto requested.

"The humans are split into two groups. One of them is making a wall below a tall rock. The other group is above them."

As she spoke, Link knelt to the ground and drew out the basic terrain and enemy positions. San caught on and corrected it herself, explaining vocally to Okkoto. "The wall doesn't surround the entire rock. There are two smaller rocks on either side of them, easily ten humans tall. They are camped between the two. The humans on the rock climb up a path on their left side. There's a mountain range behind them, and a forest in front of them."

"I am familiar with this location," Okkoto revealed. "There are boar paths to the top of that rock, from every side."

"Both human camps have coverings, so I couldn't see inside," San continued. "But in front of the both groups, they are burning thick smoke over a clear area, and cutting down trees to do it."

"They are trying to cloud our senses of sight and smell," Okkoto understood, his voice slightly angered.

But something about that setup worried Link. Why prepare fires so early? Were they expecting an attack at any time? That couldn't be it; they would see the boars coming from their higher positions. That smoke was hiding something...

Okkoto spoke up. "We will attack from the front. We do not fear their smoke."

Link grunted, startling the two. Reaching down, he drew his plans, making sure they would work with the sketched environment. San interpreted for Okkoto, "Link wants to take the upper group first, by attacking from the back."

A boar approached, squealing. Okkoto dismissed it in like manner, then returned to the humans. "My warriors are ready, and proud. We will not use such a dishonorable method, even on the humans."

Link thought about it, then started drawing again. San relayed it. "Some... no many... boars will attack the front." Link then continued. "The humans on the rock will move towards the fighting." San saw the final part, and smiled. "When that group's not looking, the rest of the boars will attack them."

Okkoto sniffed Link, not convinced.

"Lord Okkoto, the woman of Iron Town is with those on the rock," San revealed. "I have sworn to kill her. Please, let me lead some of your boars to fight against her. Once we have beaten them, we will descend on the other group from above."

"An attack from two sides..." Okkoto thought it over, then turned in Link's direction. "It is not the way of the boars. But your plan is wise. San, Link, you two may lead part of my army against this woman. We attack now."

Rearing up, Okkoto squealed loud and long. As he did, the boars joined him, making a resounding battle cry. Okkoto started to move out, giving orders as he went. Four dozen boars didn't follow him, instead turning to San and Link.

Together, they led their troupes, following Okkoto from a distance. As they neared the human armies, Link observed the battlefield. Almost everything was as San said. But the fires were now burning low, barely obscuring either sense of sight or smell. Link watched the boars clear the trees, still a long ways away from the higher ground.

San circled towards the human's right side, going for a potential blind spot. The frontal assault boars continued to advance, their march slowly becoming a stampede.

As they rounded the rock, the battle left their sight. But the cries of boars could still reach them. After a little bit, human voices joined theirs. Quickly, bangs like bombs started going off, and some voices - both boar and human - began to scream in pain. San stopped, glancing at the rock, as if trying to see the battle through it. Link now understood; the smoke was to hide the humans as they buried bombs. One wrong step, and you lost a leg!

San turned to Link. "We need to hurry. Can your horse scale that rock?"

Link scanned it, trying to find a place they can climb up. Unfortunately, there was none, and Link shook his head.

"Then ride my brother." As Link changed mounts and dismissed Epona, loosening her saddle a bit, San turned to the boars. "The humans are using explosives. Spread out so we don't all die to the same one! Remain silent until we are discovered. Charge!"

As the wolves led the way, the boars spread out and followed. While they did their best to remain silent, a couple boars began to squeal, and were quickly warned by low wolf growls.

They made it halfway up the face when a human noticed them, sounding an alarm. "Hurry!" San shouted, urging everyone to move faster.

The sight of humans made several boars squeal. With their attack known, the wolves joined their voices, making an almost overwhelming battle cry. Humans reappeared above them, kicking over stone blocks. At first, the human's actions seemed unusual. Then Link heard it, the hissing of a fuse. Bombs that explode with rock shards! Acting fast, and gripping the wolf tightly with his knees, Link drew and arrow and fired. His aim was true; a bomb was struck, causing it to explode prematurely. Link flattened himself against his mount and raised his shield, doing his best to protect them both. The shards spread fast, clipping at the advancing animals but not deterring them. The blast also affected the other bombs, turning them off course. But some of the outer boars were caught by them, their deaths brutal.

San noticed this. "Close ranks! Follow Link!"

So the troupe advanced, Link warding away bombs with his arrows. As they neared the top, Link knew they would be caught by the close range bombs. So he focused his inner magic, calling a flame to his arrow's tip. San and the wolves noticed the forest burning element nervously. When Link let it fly, he managed to strike the very edge of the cliff. The impact spread the fire along the ground, reaching several bombs that were ready for kicking. Under the intense heat, they ignited prematurely, taking out several humans.

Link and San finally cleared the cliff. Almost in unison, they leapt off their wolf rides and charged, Link putting his bow away and drawing his sword. Said brothers ran for the back of the human enclosure along both the left and right sides, intending to pinch the humans together against the boars. Meanwhile, the boars charged recklessly at both humans and their defenses, intending to raze everything in sight.

Meanwhile, the humans were pouring out of their camp. Some turned to the human path, fleeing the rock. Most ran at the boars, ready to fight. Alongside the boars, San and Link ran together, footstep for footstep.

A few of the humans held up bamboo rods to their mouths. Link recognized the weapon from the Skull Kid; poison darts were being aimed at them! Speeding up a bit, Link got in front of San and raised his shield. A couple darts hit it, and Link watched carefully to make sure they wouldn't aim for his legs.

A few humans were running towards them, ready to intercept them and the boars. They carried large shields, each easily 7 and a half feet tall. About 10 paces away, they lowered to the ground and held said shields up. interlocking them into a barricade.

San noticed this, and slowed down. "Give me a boost!" she cried out to Link. Link understood. As he got near the wall, Link turned around, knelt down, and held his shield with both hands. San sped back up, running straight for Link. She then jumped onto the shield, and Link pushed up with all his might. The resulting spring force launched San over the shields and to the other side.

With a scream of pain, a shield fell backwards. San had attacked his exposed back. Taking advantage of the opening, Link jumped through before they could close the gap. As they did, the boars hit the barricade, struggling to overturn it. Many boars struggled against them, while few went around. Those that did fell prey to warriors and darts that waited in ambush.

Before Link and San could work to dismantle it, more humans joined the fray, wielding swords and daggers. Protective of their shield carriers, they forced Link and San to fight away from them. Drawing his sword yet again, Link gave a yell, holding his humongous sword out to the side. San noticed, and ducked. She was just in time, as Link performed a Great Spin Attack. The energy coming off the golden sword was a shock to many of their adversaries. It not only broke their swords, but managed to reach their chests, cutting straight across.

As these men fell to the ground in pain, more joined the fray, wary of Link's power. One rather impatient man rushed in early, aiming for San's back. Link intercepted with his shield. As he did, San rounded Link's guard and struck at the attacker with her dagger, making a deep gash in his right hand. She then jumped up and kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

Two men approached from Link's left, wielding large axes. They both swung from between them outwards, hoping to take the two out. As San ducked, Link felt a tug on his gut. He rolled on his side, between them and under their attacks. When he landed, he was between them and a little behind. As he rose, he spun quickly with his feet, the twist lashing his sword out for a quick Spin Attack. Striking his opponents in the back, they slumped forward, releasing their hold on the axes.

While the main group of humans were repelling their attack, several were still observing the battle below, throwing bombs haphazardly, as if they didn't care who was hit. The sight made Link angry. Link made to grab an arrow and his bow, but he realized he was out of shafts. Turning back towards the fallen warriors, Link saw the axes. Picking them up with his great strength, each seemed light in his grasp. He then wound his arm back and threw one.

As it flew, Link noticed movement in the corner of his eye. One of San's brothers was charging at the bomb-dropping humans. Before they noticed him, he pounced, pinning one to the ground. Link tried to warn him of the danger with a yell.

Twack.

It was too late. The ax hit its mark. The fine blade of the axe, combined with Link's strength, buried it deep into the pile of bombs. Boom. The first bomb went off. Within a split second, every other bomb in the pile also exploded. San noticed the noise and turned, seeing the bombs between her and Link, and her brother.

The force behind it destabilized the cliff, causing it to tear away. As they fell, the bomb-droppers screamed, San's brother howled, until they all landed with a sickening crash.

San ran to the new edge of the cliff, frantically pushing past Link. As she saw the wreckage, she despaired, sinking down to her knees. She then let out a guttural wail, mourning the loss of her dear brother. The wail, as well as the crash, stopped fighting, both above the cliff and below. All eyes were turned on San in her moment of grief. But even then, San didn't shed a tear. Her other brother walked up to her, slowly. He too looked down, then howled a lamenting tune. It was forlorn, the loss of a fellow hunter, tribe member, and dear brother.

They stopped together. San mounted her last brother's back. With a warcry, she directed him down the cliff. With the landslide, a nice rocky path was made. They charged down, but whether it was to find their brother or kill humans, nobody knew.

Many boars also saw the path. Turning from the plan to follow their current leader and join Okkoto, they followed her down, squealing in victory. The humans below saw their advance and tried to flee. But many were wounded, or half buried alive under the rubble. The boars chased those who could run.

As Link descended, he gazed at the carnage. While some human casualties were done, the majority were boars. To the side, he could see tracks; humans were dragging away boar carcasses. That didn't bode well with Link, what could it mean? Link and San's forces may have won their fight, but Lady Eboshi was gone, and they had lost the war.

"Lord Okkoto!" San yelled out. The once majestic, blind boar was now crippled. As the head of the army, he took several spears to his shoulders. Bomb shrapnel also clung to his side. But his hind leg was caught under a boulder, one that dropped from Link's attack.

"My child," Okkoto struggled to breath, "take me, back to, the Forest Spirit. It will heal me."

San and her brother struggled to help the old boar back to his feet. Okkoto sniffed around as he rose. "My warriors... My children... they are gone..." Link felt compassion for him, and stepped in to help.

San noticed, and wheeled on him. "You! You did this!" She raised her dagger, intending to strike Link down. Acting quickly, Link raised his own hand and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from killing him. "You hurt Lord Okkoto!" She slammed his cheek with her free hand. Link's head whipped to the side, but he didn't let go. "You let that demon woman escape!" Jumping up suddenly, Link was almost thrown off balance. She struck with a swift kick, hitting Link in the stomach, but he still didn't free her weapon. "You killed my brother!" She raised her other fist, slamming it into Link's chest. "He's dead! He's dead!" Each repeat was emphasized with another fist to the chest. "He's dead..."

San then broke down into tears. Link tried to hug her with his free hand. "No!" She screamed. She jumped back, and composed herself. "Leave, now! You are an enemy to the Moro tribe!"

Link tried to step back in to comfort her, and to help Okkoto. "I said go!" San reached to the ground and threw a rock. Her brother, the only one left, growled from where he was helping Okkoto stand. Understanding, Link turned away. Pulling out the ocarina Saria gave him, Link played Epona's Song, summoning her from wherever she was grazing. She arrived within 30 seconds. Cinching up her saddle, Link mounted and headed for the woods.

Once under the canopy's shade, Link noticed something wrong. Boar corpses, but they had no fur. Confused, Link looked around. Various scuffle marks showed multiple men scrambling to skin them quickly. Scanning the nearby foliage, Link noticed a thorny bush several paces away. Tufts of boar fur were snagged by its thorns. Moving quickly, Link guided Epona to follow the trail, however faint it was.

* * *

**This it the type of battle scenes I'm preparing for in my sequel to Sage Mode and Magic. How does this look? Any tips to make it better?**

**Important Review Responses: None again? If people aren't reading me for me, but just for one crossover archetype, am I not really that good? Or am I that bad and nobody wants to risk breaking my heart? Don't worry, I can take constructive feedback, as long as there's no morally discouraging phrasing.**

* * *

**AnonymousGX**


End file.
